Routine
by iceberganalogy
Summary: "And by the end of every day, silently, I hand him the drawing without a word and walk away." A Kyoya x OC fic, Read and Review!
1. PROLOGUE

G

Hey guys, it's a new fic! The title is a work in progress though. I know I should not be starting a new fic. I won't be able to keep up, but whatever. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

It's a routine.

The doors of the music room open, and I am greeted with nods. They know I'm not here for them. The quiet chatterings of the other girls flows through the room, melting into white noise. Taking my seat in front of him, I take out a pen and a sketchbook, and I draw.

He never acknowledges me, but there's a sense of appreciation. Even though he is part of the Host Club, he is barely ever requested, mainly there as an accountant, a salesman, a businessman.

I watch him, some days, typing away on his computer, other days, scribbling away in his notebook.

Laughter drifts from one of the less solitary corners of the room, and I cock my head, listening for a second before continuing sketching. Recording the way the light glints of his glasses, and how the sun flashes off his dark hair.

And by the end of every day, silently, I hand him the drawing without a word and walk away.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Hullo! Welcome to another story made on a whim! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

The Host Club is in the courtyard, throwing another party, flirting and joking, and overall, just being the Club.

I barely ever attend these things, but somehow, I find myself being dragged by my two best friends.

_"Tsukino Akane! Do something out of your routine for once in your life! Come on, we're going to the event!"_

_"Yeah come on Akane-chan!"_

_"B-but!"_

I shake my head with a small smile as they drag me forward. They sit me down under a tree and take to either side of me, breathless giggles coming from all of us.

"Why hello ladies. Enjoying yourselves?"

We all turn to see Tamaki-senpai, smiling at us with roses in hand.

Chika-chan to my right flushes a deep red and I laugh at her as Tamaki pulls a flower out of the bouquet and hands it to her.

"Th-thank you, Senpai!"

"Well, a beautiful lady such as yourself deserves only the best." He gives her another smile and holds out a hand to her.

"Sorry ladies, but I think I'm going to have to steal her for a second," He gives a dashing smile before continuing. "Care for a walk?"

Face still red, Chika shoots us a glance, and as we nod emphatically, she gets up and leaves.

Leah-chan and I watch her leave before we begin whispering to each other, giggling like children. We sit for a while, talking about classes and our lives, when a shadow falls over us. Mori-senpai leans against the tree we've been sitting at for the past few minutes, giving me a small smile before Leah gives me an apologetic look, getting up.

"He promised a walk with me, heh. See you in a bit Akane."

I watch him hold out his arm for her to hold, and she latches on, a small amount of pink staining her features as she waves goodbye to me.

Smiling, I get up from the ground, and walk towards the tables of food to swipe a napkin. In their haste to bring me, I hadn't been able to grab my sketchpad. I return to the tree and sit where I can see everyone, and draw. I sit in silence until as usual, the day ends. Except for this time, there's no one to hand the drawing to.

I feel so lost, and loosely, I hold my drawing, looking down, in a sense of solemnity. But I look up to see a sight I won't soon forget.

The sun is setting into gorgeous colors, illuminating the whole courtyard, and as I watch, everybody begins to glow, the back light of the sunset casting its magic. Catching a flash of ebony hair, I see him talking to some girls. He meets my gaze, and gives me a small nod and hint of a smile before continuing his conversation. My grip on my drawing tightens for a second, wrinkling the napkin, but the sense of loneliness I felt dissipates.

And as usual, without a word, I walk away.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! As usual, review!<p> 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Hallo again. I bet some of you are wondering why the hell I'm doing this instead of Coming Home and LabL. My writing is kind of in a flop. Whenever I hit a block, I write, draw, read, whatever it is that's blocked, I do it on and on until it goes away. So this is my writers block story. Aaanyways, if you could please review.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER TWO<span>_**

I hand him another drawing, this time, I look at him, and catch a glimmer of something perched on his lips, turning them slightly upwards. He doesn't see me staring, so I return to my routine, and wordlessly leave.

There are girls who whisper, as I leave. They think I don't hear, but I do, and I can't help but smile at what they say.

"Why does she keep giving him drawings?"

"I know, they all look the exact same!"

"And he never even talks to her, why doesn't she just give it up, the freak!"

"Hush, she might hear you!"

But I know that he knows that they are all unique. Each one captures him, in every light and emotion. Tension, stress, anger, peace, happiness, despair... Kyoya was to emotions as a rainbow was to color.

I hear the doors behind me close shut, and walk towards the front of the building when I hear someone calling my name. Turning, I see Tamaki running up to me, panting.

With a silly grin that I've known ever since he moved here, he hands me a text book. "Kyoya told me you left this. Silly guy huh, not being able to return it himself."

"Thanks." With a secret smile, I take the book and put it in my bag. As I turn, Tamaki takes my hand and places something in it.

"That's also from Kyoya, by the way! See ya!"

And with that he ran back the way he had come.

I stare down at the rose for a while, alone in the silent hallway, and with measured, quiet steps, I approach a window to look out. The students leave en masse, stragglers coming out in the very back of the crowd, fighting to get to their cars. After staring for a little while longer, I continue my way to the front. And then I break my routine.

I look back.

The Shadow King is true to his name, leaning in the shadow of a pillar, light glinting off his glasses, hiding his eyes. He stands there expressionless, and we have an almost stand off, looking at each other for a while.

I whisper, but I know he hears me, and as I feel the embarrassment tinge my face, the words slip off my tongue, like water in a stream.

"Thank you."

He pushes his glasses higher on his nose and walked towards me. As he passes me, the world seems to slow down, and I can see his eyes from behind the lens. A twinkle of silent laughter, and then time speeds up once again. I stand there, staring again, watching him continue until he turns a corner and is out of sight. I can't help a nervous laugh as I feel warmth burst in my chest. After a few more seconds, I run through the halls, with a foolish grin on my face, and a rose clutched to my heart.

I don't know why it means so much to me, except for maybe the fact that this has been the first time he's physically acknowledged me.

The smile is plastered to my face the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Yeah, hi, read and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPTER THREE<span>**_

I wake up to the cold and the dark.

Laying in bed, I'm too terrified to do anything except for stare at the ceiling. As I bite my lip, I begin to blink away the oncoming tears. It's funny. I don't even remember the nightmare. All I know is that it started out as a dream and ended in fear, fear, _fear._

By the time I finally calm down, all I can do is grab a stray pillow and hug it as tight as possible. Slowly, I'm lulled back to sleep by the smell of a lone rose sitting in a vase at my bedside.

*.o0o.*

"Akane!"

"Aka-chan!"

Leah and Chika run up to me, tackling me in a giant hug.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You looked sad!"

"Chika said we should make you happy!"

Leah leans in with a sly grin before continuing in a quiet whisper.

"We also thought it would cheer you up because a certain Host won't be here today."

I look at her, mortification and embarrassment written all over my face.

Chika laughs and pulls me into class.

Ever the jittery one, I manage a smile under the scarlet on my face as I watch her flounce around the class to some empty seats, her short, navy-dyed hair bouncing up and down. Leah follows with more serenity and grace than Chika, fluffing her blonde hair as she sits to Chika's right. I plop myself down in front of Chika and turn to face the two, and somehow, we begin talking about nothing but everything, all at the same time.

*.o0o.*

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, I break my routine. I don't head towards the Host Club today. There's no point, honestly. Ignoring the unexplainable sag in my chest, I head home.

*.o0o.*

_My family owns a large chain of restaurants, very popular in Japan. When I was thirteen I had helped with one of the bigger restaurants we owned so I could experience what the common population lived like. When I had finished my training, they finally let me wait a table on my own. I remembered that day so clearly.  
><em>

_A wealthy looking family had just been seated, and from the window in the kitchen door, I inspected them. Three sons, all in a single booth, stiff backed and shoulders straight. The older two were covered by the heads of what I assumed were the mother, father, and a daughter. Looking closer, I could see the face of the youngest. He looked my age, but out of all of them, he was the one who looked the most like he had a pole for a spine, and a wire hanger for shoulders. _

_As I watched the expressionless face, he slowly turned, and suddenly he met my gaze. Without a word, he pushed up his glasses, then returned to looking at a menu. _

_A waitress had begun walking towards them, but I rushed to her, and whispered, "Can I take this?" She looked at me then back at the ebony haired family, eyes finally resting on the boy. With a knowing grin, she nodded and walked off. _

_Bowing, I greeted them._

_"Konichiwa! Welcome to Moon Palace! My name is Tsukino Akane! I'll be your waitress this evening! May I have your orders?"_

_The man who I assumed was the father turned to me slowly,inspecting me just as I had him._

_"A Tsukino? What is the daughter of the owner doing working a commoner's job?"_

_His voice was hard, steely, and judging. _

_Stammering, I reply. "M-my father thought it would be good to experience some of the commoners' lives! B-but, w-would you like to order?" I dip my head towards my notepad, now filled with apprehension._

_The daughter -thankfully- butted in before her father could say anything. "I'd like a strawberry ramune! Do you have any?"_

_I give her a gracious smile and nod. As I write down the family's orders, the last one is... The boy. I look at him expectantly. Once again he pushes his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose, and simply orders a water. Giving them another smile, I run off to the kitchen to get their drinks.  
><em>

_When they leave, I honestly can't help but be thankful. The father was so... Authoritative, controlling, almost, even though I had barely even met them. I looked at the receipt and all of a sudden I realized why the boy had been so stiff, why the man had been so scary._

_They were the Ootoris._

*.o0o.*

As I do my homework, I reminisce, and as I do, the smell of roses fill my head and the glint of light from his glasses appears in my mind.

* * *

><p>Ramune is a Japanese soda, and HOLY SHITE IT IS AWESOME! I've only tried strawberry, but it was <em>amazing<em>!

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. So my English teacher went to a convention and brought back a bunch of unpublished books for us. HOLY CRAP THEY ARE AWESOME. I'm reading one titled Cut Me Free by J. R. Johansson. Go give it a read when it comes out.<p>

Aaanyways! The longest chapter so far (YAY), plotttt(?), and character elaboration(also ?)! See youse later, and please _review_!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Hallo, I'm thinking of updating once or twice every couple of weeks, as I need to focus on school, my other stories (not to mention a hiatused nuzlocke with only two chapters. Hehehehe...), and life in general. This will be my main focus, being a writer's block story, but I'm hoping to work a bit on the other stories. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, it really brightens my day, even if it's criticism.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER FOUR<span>_**

"Akane! Wait!" Hands grab my own before I leave. Tamaki is holding my arm, doubling over and wheezing. From what it looks like, he ran all the way from the music room.

When he composes himself, he runs a hand through his hair, and asks me for a walk.

I stare at him for a second. "What about your Club?"

"They can deal without me for a while. Garden?"

I nod, still confused, but I follow. We walk in silence for a while, the scent of roses accompanying us.

Eventually, we reach one of the stone gazebos, hidden throughout the maze. The mess of blonde hair gets tussled by his hands as he sits down, and I can't help of thinking back to when I had first met him. It was a bit after he had first moved here.

(*o0o*)

_He had been flirting with some girls in home room, Chika being one. Even from the very first day she was enamored with him._

_I had been up to my usual routine, sketching the view outside the window when I felt someone tap my back._

_With a gentle smile, he introduced himself._

_"Hello, I'm Suoh Tamaki. I don't believe we've met."_

_I remember him nervously waiting as I stared at him blankly. Before turning back to my sketch I gave my name._

_"Tsukino Akane. Welcome to Ouran, Suoh-senpai."_

_It was from that moment onwards, once he had given that silly grin and spent the rest of class watching me draw that we became close friends._

_Never quite as public as his clients, but friends nonetheless._

(*o0o*)

Drawing me out of my reverie, he calls my name.

"Akane? Why don't you sit down? You've been standing there for a while now."

I do so with a little chuckle.

"What do you want Tamaki?"

"Nothing, I was just worried about you. You weren't at the Club yesterday. And the day before there were some girls saying some things about you. You're not one to let that get to you, but you're also not one to break routine. What happened yesterday?"

I'm astounded, actually. Tamaki Suoh has often proved himself much more perceptive than he's let on, but...

"Well, what was the point of going yesterday?" I ask. "The only thing that fuels that part of my routine wasn't present."

"But I'm still your friend, and so are the rest of the Club, we would like having another client, another friend. The goal of the Host Club is to make girls happy, we can't stand someone in distress. And I've seen you distressed Akane. I've seen worry crease your brow. And especially over him."

I can't help but roll my eyes slightly as he worries himself.

"Tamaki, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, but I'm. _Fine._ Okay?"

"Aka... He may be my best friend, but you're my friend too. Kyoya can be a really good guy at times, but... Just be careful. I've known you for so long, I don't want you to get hurt."

"..."

Once again his overly perceptive side shows, and I'm at a loss for words. Weakly I try a joke, hoping to just end this conversation.

"Tamaki, it's not like I _love _him... I- I just... I-is that it?"

He gives me a wary look before suddenlygiving a cheeky grin.""A-actually, uh... Do you know of Chika might want to go on a picnic with me?"

I stare at him for a second, incredulously before I burst into laughter.

"Of course, she's obsessed with you! She would love that. It's nice that you do this for your clients."

"Yeah, I mean, I actually do have someone -don't give me that look!-, but I like treating my clients just as nice as the real thing. Sometimes they even become good friends."

"Hah. Just don't lead her on, she really is quite enamored with you."

He nods with an amused smile before standing up. After stretching, he gives me a hand to help me up, and we head back in.

(*o0o*)

I immediately return to my routine, as if nothing has changed, but I hesitate in letting go of this drawing.

Tamaki's words to be careful echo in my mind. Kyoya notices it and looks at me, eyebrows lightly scrunched, and then they relax. I look at him, and at his soft smile as he lets go of the drawing, and without a word, walks away.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and review!<p> 


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

WE'RE GOING TO BE GETTIN SOME PLOT TODAY MATEY! Also, thank you, thank you, _thank you _for all the reviews. This is my most reviewed story, and only five chapters... You guys make me so happy, I love you all so much. Thank you. Also happy New Years!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER FIV<span>_****_E_**

Weeks go by, with little to no variance in my routine, except the occasional exchange of smiles. The weather slowly turns cold and the second semester begins to draw to a close*.

I finish the drawing early, a rare occurrence, so I sit for a while, watching him work with narrowed eyes as he focuses on the club's finances. The chattering of the girls around us is unusually excited, and I hear people talking about their winter holidays. Everyone is planning on some fun elaborate trip. So different from me. But that's fine, I was planning on staying home and practicing art anyways. I hear Tamaki's laughter as the twins play a joke on someone, and shortly after his screeches when they pull one on him.

Kyoya is still invested in his work and for a second my heart beats faster as I think about breaking my routine when Tamaki's words replay in my mind for the first time in a while. My body freezes and with eyes wide open I stare out the window. The last times I broke my routine, I was fully justified, but now? All I have are the words of a friend, to break out of something I've done since the beginning of the year. Slowly, I turn back to him and startle when I see him watching me. He holds my gaze for a few seconds, emotionless as he calculates. And then he returns to his notebook. I remain in my frozen state until the girls begin to leave, my mind a blur.

In a blind haze, I shove the drawing across the table towards him and get out of my chair. I don't know why, but I just need to move. To get up and walk. Maybe walk away. Leave. I don't know, I don't know, _I don't know. _It's not fear that I feel, just realization and I need to _go._

I stumble towards the door but I can feel his eyes on me. Eyes of a predator that I've somehow fallen for so drastically. Most of the girls have already left, I'm at the back of the crowd.

"Akane?"

And then I'm paralyzed. _He didn't use formalities._

"Akane, stay a while. Please?"

Somehow, I manage to turn myself, every motion stiff. I peer around the room, gauging whether to run or to walk forwards. Kyoya with an eyebrow raised, a hand to his mouth, lips tugging into a mix of a smirk and a concerned smile. Tamaki, giving me a grin, before faltering and mouthing _remember what I said. _The rest of the Club stares at me, all in a mix of shock and little smiles.

Before my mind comes to a decision, my body decides to go ahead. I place one foot in front of another, stiffly making my way towards him. I cringe slightly each time the heels of my shoes click against the ground. The Club has returned to their activities, escorting out girls, cleaning the music room, fooling around. My teeth dig into the insides of my cheek.

He gestures for me to sit on one of the couches. Still numb, I comply. The world is spinning around me, and I'm not sure whether I should feel sick or ecstatic.

It's when he sits next to me that my mind clears. I run a hand through my hair and look at him.

"Yes?"

He doesn't reply, simply giving me a devious smile before taking my hand. I freeze again, blood rushing to my face before I realize what he's placed there.

A piece of sketching paper. With me on it.

I'm staring into the distance, with a wistful look, my black hair resting lightly on my shoulders, a piece of paper in my hand, a pencil tucked behind my ear.

It's merely a sketch, but I'm astounded at how good it is.

"I- I didn't know you could draw..."

He gives a breathy laugh.

"I don't really. I paint. But I thought I would try my hand at a drawing, seeing as you've given me all these beautiful drawings."

He reaches for his notebook, and out of a side pocket he gently pulls out every drawing I've ever given him. I inhale, and bring my hand to my lips. My thumb brushes against my cheek and I feel how hot it is, and I blush even further.

I don't know what to say. All I know is that he's still holding my other hand.

* * *

><p>[*AN: Okay so I did some research. Japanese high schools start at tenth grade, not ninth. The school year starts in April and has three semesters, and in between are vacation times. The first semester ends around July, the second around December, and the end of the school year is March. Each vacation time is about a month or so. Since the summer vacation already happened in the anime, it means it's now the second semester. Also, I was probably pretty vague about it, but this takes place after the anime but the same school year. And this information probably isn't wholly correct so if I got something wrong, just let me know!] (Thanks to Extended Experience for pointing out mistakes in the research ^_^"

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I want to end it this way, so if I do change it, I'll tell you guys in a later chapter so you can check back in. But I do like this chapter. It's not my favorite *chapter 2*, but I really like it. I also spent most of my time writing this and drawing a bunch of Kyoyas on a paper (to later be put on my deviantART -dragontamer155-) haha. Anyways, happy New Years! I, for one, am already fukken done with it lol.<p>

See you guys later, and review!


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Hey, guys, thanks for the reviews and all, but if you're going to just write "updatee" about twenty four hours after I just did, I'm probably going to wait a bit longer to update. So if you don't have criticism or an actual review, please just don't. Aanyways, I actually have a plan. Well, all I really have is a small anchor of plot in a sea of random ideas/wtf even is this, but a plan nonetheless!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>CHAPTER 6<em>**

The first day of winter break Kyoya offers me a ride home and walks me to the door. He greets my surprised father before walking back to his limousine.

When Father asks, all I can do is blush and run to my room.

*.o0o.*

The second day of winter break is Christmas. We do not celebrate it in our house, but Father and Mother hand me presents before returning to their work. When I go out to sketch with my new sketchpad and art supplies, Kyoya is there, bundled up in a black peacoat and a navy scarf, a light dusting of snow on his jet black hair.

He asks if I would like to do something with him, and the contrast of heat in my cheeks and the cold outside is radical.

His chauffeur brings us to Tokyo tower, and we talk for a while as we walk around, Kyoya holding my hand the whole time.

Before we leave he hands me a small box with a ribbon.

When I get home I put on the barrette, a small quartz rose.

*.o0o.*

The next day he doesn't appear. I draw the dead garden outside, barren of life, but still sparkling with a sense of morbid beauty. Something's missing.

*.o0o.*

He doesn't appear again until New Years. We return to the Tokyo Tower to watch fireworks. I lean on him and he wraps his arms around me. He smells faintly of clean linen and apples.

*.o0o.*

I spend the rest of the break with Chika and Leah. They don't know yet. Chika said I looked more complete. Leah agreed.

*.o0o.*

Kyoya drives me to school on the first day back. He lets me hold his hand as we walk through the academy. In homeroom we sit next to each other. I can feel Leah and Chika staring, as well as the other girls. The only difference is that Leah and Chika are smiling as well.

*.o0o.*

When I reach the Club this afternoon, I ignore the deafening silence when they see me and continue my routine.

As I draw, Kyoya reaches for my hand without looking up.

I smile, and it feels like all is well.

* * *

><p>Btw, this isn't the end. And I just wanted to try something different for this chapter. I made it between working on a project, and I like the style. I probably will only use it for sequences like this. Leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed *heart*<p> 


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

I'M BA~ACK. Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>CHAPTER SEVEN<em>**

Absentmindedly, I run my fingers over the quartz barrette, tracing the dips and curves of the rose it was carved in to. I slip it into my hair, before I change. Chika and Leah wanted to go out with me today, to ask about him. I smile a little. I've fallen hard.

How did this even happen? Why did I ever decide to start drawing him? I don't know... I can't seem to rememb- Oh, yes...

_It's the first day of school, and none of my close friends were there, still on extravagant vacations. It was a free period and I decided to open up a new sketchbook. The courtyard had a few people wandering about, chatting, an idyllic scene, with all the flowers, blossoming into the spring, fresh and beautiful._

_With quick strokes, a gesture of the school and its surroundings, before slowing and adding careful detail._

_"Ooh! That's cool, you can see the third music room! I wonder if I look as fabulous from there as I do right here!"_

__Tamaki is there, bending down to see what I drew. _He exclaims the last part fairly loudly, winking at some girls._

_I roll my eyes with a smile, he can be so moronic at times._

_We talk for a while about break, Tamaki constantly adding in stupid things, making me smile._

_"Hey, Aka-chan?"_

_"Don't call me that_ Tama-chan_."_

_"Hah, you can't annoy me with that, Honey-senpai calls me that all the time... Aka-chan."_

_I give him a lighthearted shove._

_"You were saying?"_

_"Huh? Oh! Yeah! You should come to the Host Club today! It's our first opening of the school year, it'll be great!"_

_"Oh. Well, I don't-"_

_"Nonsense!" He cuts me off with a grin, "You're coming, and no buts!"_

_And with that he flounced away, the crazy person he is._

_.o0o._

_I went to the Host Club opening like he said to. He's been my friend for so long, I didn't want to disappoint. I slunk in behind the crowds of swooning girls, finding an empty table, to watch on. Tamaki -surrounded by clients- caught my eyes and we waved at each other before he attended to the other girls.  
><em>

_The energy of the room was vibrant and lively, so filled with joy and adoration. It's something I've never honestly attempted drawing before, sticking to myself and my few friends mostly._

_So I flip a new page in my sketchbook, and skritch-scratch, my pencil flies across the page._

_"You're good."_

_A shadow falls over me._

_When I turn, I find him perched close, leaning down to see the drawing. He pushes his glasses up, making them flash for a second, before hovering his finger over the page, an amused smile on his lips._

_"Is that supposed to be me? I do suppose I am an imposing figure, but I didn't realize I looked that sinister."_

_Flustered, I try to reply. "I only draw what I see Ootori."_

_His smile becomes wry as he measures me._

_"Tsukino Akane, daughter of the owner and founder of Moon Palace restaurants, accomplished traditional artist... You _are_ quite good."_

_I shirk away. He may be one of the most powerful people in the school, but he gives me and many other girls the chills. He is like ice, as cliche as it seems, but so true. He is chilling but beautiful in his way._

_But right now, I just want to draw. Alone. So I rip out the drawing from my sketchbook and hand it to him._

_Without a word, I up and leave. No one bothers me, and then, the day is gone._

...Like ice on a beautiful and sunny day... Yes, that still applies.

I put a hand up to the barrette, still reminiscing, this time back to December. The twenty-fifth to be precise...

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED! Originally I just planned to put in the next chapter together with this, but it was getting too long and I wanted to elaborate more and stuff so you get this.<p>

I've been reviewing many of my OCs (not just ones on here) trying to see how Mary-Sue they are, and how to prevent it if they are. So I realized I forgot that the routine had to start somewhere... XD And a few of you actually like the flashback sequences (whoa whaaaaa?!), so yeah!

Love you guys, and please leave a review! ^_^


End file.
